


It's a Kind of Magic

by Doxx



Series: It's a Kind of Magic [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Disabled Character, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Magic Tricks, Physical Disability, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: After being sucked unceremoniously into the realms of demons and magic and hexes, Eddie finds out that demons might not know as much as they claim to.A short, fluffy piece where Eddie (a stocky human who uses he/him pronouns and walks with a cane most days) shows off one of his hobbies to the Great Mammon, who is entranced.
Series: It's a Kind of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880872
Kudos: 44





	It's a Kind of Magic

“Do it again!”

Mammon sat, cross legged on the bed and rapt with attention. Eddie slowly reached over and brushed against pale hair, and pulled another golden grimm piece out from behind the demon's ear. He let it drop into Mammon's waiting hand, and laughed as Mammon could not help but lift it up and bite it to check that it was genuine.

The demon's teeth left marks in the coin, but Mammon was apparently satisfied that it was real and no illusion.

Eddie happened to notice that Mammon had made no movement to return the grimm pieces. 

He was not surprised.

“How do ya do it? I can't detect no spell or casting, and it feels real enough.... Hey! It ain't gonna turn into sunbeams or lightening bugs come midnight or something, will it?”

Eddie chuckled, “Nope!”

Mammon frowned, apparently even more confused. 

Apparently, in the demon realm with all its hexes and spells and curses, a simple sleight of hand trick was something new to the centuries old Avatar of Greed. 

In truth, pulling coins for the air was one of the first magic tricks he had picked up during a long and boring summer. Some sleight of hand, and a bit of distraction while you fetch the coin from a pocket, and holding it in a palm to keep it hidden from view, and done. 

What started as a way to exercise his hands and fingers and improve his grip strength and dexterity, had become something of a hobby. Over the years his interest in magic tricks had fluctuated (most recently revisited in order to impress people at a bar!), so he was not particularly good at anything more advanced than basic palming or very simple card tricks. Misdirection, however, he found a handy skill that he had managed to hone. Being able to guide eyes away from his hands helped cover some of his more clumsy moments.

Eddie preferred performing in front of a single person (or in this case, demon) as it was much easier to manage the line of sight, but even then, Mammon's reactions of utter disbelieve and greedy glee was far and away the best reception he had ever had for his simple parlour tricks. 

He smiled, happy to bask in Mammon's awe.

“Can ya make more?” Mammon asked, his voice quiet, almost shy. Not a demand, but a cautious request. It occurred to Eddie that Mammon had lost his usual brashness and bluster, instead replaced by something that felt very much like respect. 

Checking first to make sure his cane would not fall to the floor (which was always such a hassle to try and pick back up), he lifted his hands palms up, and shrugged.

“I'm afraid my magic is spent. That's all for today.” 

Never mind Eddie had run out of coins handily placed in his pocket for the occasion. He did note, however, that Mammon's eyes flew to his fingertips as he moved them, as if expecting something to happen. Eddie figured that this could be useful to redirect Mammon's attention for future tricks, and grinned. 

“But you can kept those coins, if you want.” he offered, gesturing to the coins Mammon clutched in his hand still. He could spare three grimm pieces.

The hand clawed tighter almost immediately. “For real?”

Eddie knew there was next to no chance of getting the coins back from the Avatar of Greed anyway, but Mammon seemed grateful for permission. 

The coins were hustled away quickly, clinking together in some hidden stash as soon as Eddie had nodded.

Mammon sat on the edge of the bed, his expression contemplative as he looked Eddie over. He attentions focused on his face and hands, and not, Eddie was gratified to see, dwelling on his right foot, which turned inwards at an odd angle. 

Here, where horns and tails and scales and claws were a commonplace sight, no-one much seemed to mind the Eddie used a cane on most days, and walked with an uneven gait.

Suddenly, Mammon brightened and clicked his fingers together, “It makes sense now! Ya must be really powerful, to keep such magic hidden and secret! I _knew_ ya weren't some dumb ol' human!”

“Of course!” Eddie agreed with a crooked grin, “After all, the Great Mammon saw fit to grace me with his pact after all.”

Mammon beamed wide, his white teeth dazzling. 

Eddie felt a little bad for the deception, but it was nice being able to spend time with Mammon as equals, as friends, and he was getting a little weary of always being told how weak and pitiful he was, due to being human. He had had quite enough of that in his day to day life before being sucked into the Devildom, thank you very much.

He lent back on his bed, getting himself comfortable. When Eddie reached and found the teacup by his bedside was empty, he put it down again with a slight frown. Normally, he would have had a pot to tide him over through the day, but the teapots in the House of Lamentation were all cast iron monstrosities, all barbed and spiky, and heavy even when empty. Trying to carry a full one was much too tiring to bring from the kitchen to his room, so Eddie had resorted to single cups of tea, ferried back and forth throughout the day.

Mammon must have seen his disappointment. “Oh! I can get ya more tea if ya like?”

Eddie nodded, surprised. He could not recall the last time any of the demons had offered to make him tea. “That would be nice! Thank you.”

“No problem, leave it to me!” Mammon leapt to his feet and rushed out, full of exuberance. His obvious delight in being found 'worthy' of Eddie's pact was contagious, and Eddie let himself break into a wide smile at the demon's endless energy and enthusiasm. 

He reflected, as he listened to Mammon clatter about the kitchen, boiling water and hunting down teabags, that Mammon's new-found appreciation at uncovering the the hidden power of 'his human' had been worth every grimm!


End file.
